A verdadeira face
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Bom, gente. Não leiam, talvez eu modifique algumas coisas depois, mas esta fic foi escrita há muito tempo. É um UA e o pior: Está mais pro anime que pro mangá! Se quiserem ler, tudo bem D
1. a luta final

A luta final

A Luta final finalmente Começara, Finalmente os gêmeos Asakura se encontrarão para o destino inevitavel. Os amigos do Yoh estão aprensivos e tensos querendo ajudar, porém, não podiam fazer nada além de assistir. Do outro lado, os poucos parceiros de Hao que ainda restavam, parceiros pois com certeza não poderiam ser chamado de amigos, apenas assistiam com a confiança da vitória de seu Mestre Não demorou muito para que as espadas se chocassem, para o Hao, aquilo não passava de uma simples brincadeira fácil, Yoh porém, tinha grandes dificuldades em acertar golpes no Hao, que o atacava de forma rapida e segura Hao sorriu com a vitória certa arrogantemente "Você vai aprender a não ser tão insignificante... Eu criei uma técnica, agora é impossível me derrotar"  
"Pra tudo se dá um jeito"- Yoh respondeu ofegante, com um pequeno sorriso de esperança no rosto.  
"Então veremos"- Hao respondeu irritado Hao estalou seus dedos e fez aparecer uma pequena chama vermelha como o sangue em suas mãos "GRANDE ESPIRITO DE FOGO, INCORPORAR..."- Gritou Hao, com um sorriso arrogante Então o espirito de fogo, de repente começou a se fundir com a chama que estava na mão de Hao Então apareceu uma chama enorme com o espirito de fogo dentro "Ele parece estar igual, mas quando incorporado com um elemento, seu poder se estende quase ao infinito"- Diz Hao com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto "Se você quiser desistir, eu deixo você viver. É sua última chance"  
"Eu não quero."- Diz Yoh sorrindo "Como você quiser."- Respondeu Hao extremamente mau humorado O espirito de fogo começou a mandar chamas em direção ao yoh De repente, O Yoh começou a sentir cortes em seu corpo, mesmo que não parecesse não ester acontecendo nada "Porque Não té acontecendo nada com o Yoh?"- perguntou manta "Não se engane, manta, esses cortes não cortam seu corpo, elas cortam a sua Enargia e deixa falhas em sua Aura."- Diz Anna muito preocupada "AMIDAMARU, Vamos tentar algo diferente. AMIDAMARU, Incorporar no elemento AR!"- Diz yoh, com um restinho de esperança que sobrou (Nada)  
"Mas que coisa, Porque eu não consegui fazer isso?"- Se pergunta Yoh, Chorando "Yoh, espere, eu já estou incorporado."- Diz Amidamaru calmamente "Hã? ah, entendí, você se incorporou no ar, e o ar é um elemento que flui, por isso eu não consigo perceber nenhuma diferença"- Diz yoh, enchugando as lagrimas "Eu acho que eu tou coma febre da meia-Noite, Não estou entendendo nada"- Diz Chocolove, rindo "Ai, Como você é burro, heim?"- Diz Ren, irritado

"Vamos, AMIDAMARU, Eu vou colocar toda a minha energia nesse golpe"- Diz yoh "Se você está dizendo, Yoh."- Responde Amidamaru, confiante no julgamento de seu amigo Então yoh e hao se atacam com todo os seus poderes, Fogo contra o ar.  
Os dois correram em direção do outro e se atacaram, num golpe que causou uma grande explosão Eles ficaram parados por alguns segundos, esperando a fumaça sair, para eles poderem ver. Ambos estevam de pé, então, de repente, Yoh caiu.  
HAO foi em direção ao Bom Espirito, e ficou parado, olhando por alguns segundos Então ele virou sua cabeça e viu Yoh e todos os seus amigos, já sem esperanças Então ele deu meia volta e foi em direção ao Yoh e passou por ele, então Yoh se levantou "Te vejo d...depois"- Disse Yoh Com um sorriso feliz Hao parou por alguns segundos, mas não respondeu. Então ele Voltou a caminhar, mais feliz do que ele jamais esteve

CONTINUA... 


	2. seguir em frente

Após a difícil luta dos irmãos Asakura, todos já estevam se retirando, primeiro a senhorita Jeanne, que saiu logo após Hao, depois Ren, Chocolove e os outros Manta havia ido jantar, então sobraram apenas Anna e Yoh no deserto centro da vila Patch, que mesmo após milhares de anos, havia se preservado

"Anna, vamos? está ficando tarde."- Disse Yoh, um pouco cansado

"Espere, antes eu tenho uma coisa para dizer..."- Disse Anna meio vermelha

"Claro, diga."- Disse yoh, meio indiferente

"É... Porque nos encontramos naquele dia?"- Perguntou Anna "Tudo parece muito impossível... Como será que estariamos caso não nos conhecessemos"

"Bom, você acredita em destino? Se nós não tivessemos nos encontrado naquele dia, eu nunca teria conseguido chegar até aqui."- Disse Yoh calmamente

Enquanto isso, Hao está andando pelo deserto, quando ele de repente para

"Porque está me seguindo?"- Pergunta Hao irritado

Então surge atrás dele uma pessoa, A senhorita Jeanne

"Eu quero saber porque você não foi realizar seu sonho. Você está tentando fazer isso há mil anos, e agora que você estava para conseguir..."- Diz Maiden Hao então vira-se

"Eu estava tentando fazer isso há mil anos, mas agora que estava para conseguir, Percebi que isso não iria me fazer feliz. Eu, assim como você, troquei tudo o que tinha pela vingança... Esse sentimento cruel que nos mata aos poucos, e quando percebemos, ele já está nos controlando"- Diz Hao, arrependido

"Eu entendo."- diz ela bem baixinho

Hao recomeça a andar, então ele para e diz.

"Quer vir comigo?"- Pergunta Hao

Voltando á vila Patch,  
"Mas Você não acha que ás vezes eu sou muito dura com você?"- Pergunta Anna

"Sim." Diz ele rindo

Anna abaixa a cabeça

"Mas é claro que se não fosse assim, eu não iria conseguir passar nem da primeira parte do Shaman Fight"- Diz Yoh rindo

"Bom. Vamos, Yoh?"- Pergunta ela

"Vamos!"- Diz Yoh animado

No deserto.  
"Para onde estamos indo?"- Pergunta Maiden, confusa

"Para onde sempre estivemos indo. Para onde o caminho nos levar!"


End file.
